


Angry Solo

by Wribo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Short One Shot, grr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wribo/pseuds/Wribo





	

“That BITCH!” Guzma slammed the door to his throne room and paced about furiously. This made twice he had lost to that stupid little girl from Kanto, and what’s more she had the nerve to steal one of his Z-Crystals! He had explicitly told his grunts that their boy Guzma was the only one allowed to so much as touch a piece of Buginium-Z, and what happens?

“UGH!” He punched the wall and looked down to the floor, shades sliding from his head down over his eyes. He could still picture the way she battled. Her team. Her stupid face. The way she smiled as each member of her team pulled through and did its job as she mowed down his grunts and eventually even Guzma himself. He could still see the way she effortlessly performed Z-Dances, and…

“She kind of had a nice look though,” he bit his lip, the room darkened by his goofy glasses. He could even remember the shape of her thighs and the way she moved her hips when she called commands to her Pokemon. His hand slid beneath his waistband and Guzma didn’t even hesitate. Whipping out his cock, he went to town in his corner away from the world. It wasn’t any way to let Plum or the grunts see him, but he’d let this build up for a while now.

“Her, unf… STUPID hair! STUPID BUTT! THAT STUPID GRIN! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!” His arm never slowed in pace, furiously gripping his shaft and sliding his hand along the, admittedly large, uncircumcised member. He continued to insult her, belittle her, everything about her. He was sure someone around here could hear him, but if they walked in they knew what’d happen already.

Guzma felt himself twitching between his fingers, the head of his dick blushing more so than his face. His breathing was ragged, and though he still cursed her all he could think of was everything about her body he had yet to lay eyes on. She was stronger than him. Just like Lusamine. And whether he liked to admit it or not, that was fucking hot. And it was honestly his fault that she had one of HIS Z-Crystals now.

With one last tug, milky white erupted and his seed laid upon the wall and floor. Guzma lifted his shades and wiped away the sweat from his face with his forearm. He stood there momentarily, staring at the mess he’d made. Honestly, it was nothing compared to the mess he’d made of himself.

“Good. Didn’t get any on my kicks.”


End file.
